


Drown My Feelings

by KlavierRPF (KlavierWrites)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: (I cannot be stopped), (no I'm not kidding I really wrote ANOTHER roommates to lovers fic), Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlavierWrites/pseuds/KlavierRPF
Summary: “But what about you? Who are you trying to get over?” It’s morally questionable to ask when Wonpil is as drunk as he is, when he can’t fully consent to sharing the information with him. But Sungjin knows if he doesn’t ask, he’ll lie awake theorising over who it is Wonpil likes, mentally berating himself for not being as hot or as nice as whoever his mind conjures up.Wonpil leans in even closer, his alcohol-sweet breath fanning across Sungjin’s face. “Don’t tell anyone, alright?” he whispers.Sungjin swallows, nods. Doesn’t trust himself to speak."It's Sungjin-hyung."
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 168





	Drown My Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Every time I got stuck writing this I rewatched the What Can I Do MV and remembered the Yearning(TM).  
> PLEASE don't @ me for my inability to write anything but soft domesticity and mutual pining. I know. They say the first step to recovery is acceptance. 
> 
> Content warning for slight misuse of alcohol. 
> 
> As always, my Twitter is [@eajpils](https://twitter.com/eajpils) . Come say hi, I like to talk about Wonpil ships and curse out JYP.

“I told you,” says Sungjin as he picks up the phone, “that if you insisted on going out you’d have to get yourselves back home. It’s almost two am.” It’s a Friday night – or rather, it’s a Saturday morning – and Jae, Younghyun, Dowoon and Wonpil have all gone out clubbing to celebrate the end of the semester. Sungjin stayed at home, since his final paper isn’t due until Monday and he’s still a few hundred words short. He has, multiple times in the past, made it clear that his role as designated driver doesn’t extend to nights out that he isn’t attending.

“I know,” says Younghyun on the other end of the line, and he sounds significantly more sober than Sungjin had expected, “I wouldn’t ask but Wonpil’s really drunk and we’re worried.”

“How drunk?” Sungjin asks, because it better be pretty bad for them to call when he’s literally about to turn in for the night.

“Er- hang on, Dowoon wants to talk,” says Younghyun, and then there’s the sound of the phone being handed over and Dowoon’s voice takes over.

“Hyung, you need to come and get him,” he says, “he won’t listen to me or Younghyun-hyung and Jae-hyung’s gone off on his own.”

With a sigh, Sungjin agrees. They are all weak to Dowoon.

He and Wonpil live off-campus, in a tiny rent-to-students apartment they moved into from the student dorms once they had decided that they liked being roommates, but they’d like it even better if they had separate bedrooms. It’s not a long drive from their usual haunt, a shitty gay club with cheap drinks on student night and no entrance fee, and the advantage of driving at night is the roads are clear and parking around the corner is relatively easy.

When Sungjin arrives, Dowoon is standing outside the club waiting for him, jacket on and phone in hand. “Thank you for coming, hyung. We weren’t sure a cab would take us, and we didn’t want to wait for Wonpil-hyung to sober up.”

Despite himself, Sungjin is curious. He’s never actually seen Wonpil drunk before, and in his head, he’s the life and soul of the party. The Wonpil that exits the club a moment later, however, does not look like the life of the party. He looks like the nasty consequence of one.

He’s leaning on Younghyun’s shoulder, stumbling every step, pouting. “I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Well Sungjin-hyung’s here to pick us up, so you’ve got to,” says Younghyun, pulling on his arm.

Wonpil spots him and groans, “I don’t wanna see him. He’ll to tell me off.”

Sungjin grimaces. “Gee, thanks.”

“You will though,” says Wonpil, standing upright and swaying dangerously. “You’re- you’re gunna tell me off.”

“I promise I’m not going to tell you off,” says Sungjin, “let’s just get you to the car, ok?”

Wonpil whines again but lets Sungjin lift his arm and hook it over his shoulder. They start walking, and Wonpil stumbles. Younghyun darts over to support his other side.

Sungjin meets Younghyun’s eyes across Wonpil’s staggering form, “How much did he drink?”

“A lot,” says Younghyun, “but I wasn’t with him the whole night, so I don’t know exactly.”

“Who was with him? Jae?”

He sees Younghyun and Dowoon exchanging a glance, and then Younghyun says carefully, “he was on the dancefloor most of the night, so we didn’t see a lot of him.”

“And you didn’t try to reign him in?”

Dowoon frowns. “He’s a grown man, hyung, he can dance with strangers if he wants to.”

“I didn’t say he couldn’t,” says Sungjin, a little defensively, “it’s just–”

“You have a raging heart-on for Wonpil and want to keep him safe,” says Younghyun, “we get it.”

Sungjin glares at Younghyun and then looks at Wonpil meaningfully, but Wonpil is barely conscious enough to follow the conversation happening around him. He’s humming a Twice song under his breath, trying to match his steps to the rhythm and failing miserably.

“Christ,” says Sungjin, as Wonpil loses his footing and only rights himself again with their help.

He giggles. “Whoopsie!”

“Are you sure he’s just drunk?” Sungjin asks, “he didn’t take anything, did he? Nobody slipped him anything?”

“Doubt it,” says Younghyun, “he was talking big game about how fucked up he wanted to get as we were heading out. Pretty sure this is self-inflicted.”

That is, to put it mildly, worrying in and of itself. Wonpil is a one-cocktail-and-go kind of guy, preferring to drink for the taste than for the desire to get drunk.

They get to the car, and Sungjin has to let go of Wonpil to find his keys in his jacket pocket. Despite objecting to his presence initially, Wonpil wails when he lets go. “ _Hyungie_ ,” he says, a drunken mockery of his usual aegyo, “come back.”

He opens the car and Younghyun deposits Wonpil into the back seat, sliding in next to him. Dowoon gets into the passenger side next to Sungjin. Before they head off, he turns to face Younghyun. “Are you sure we don’t need to find Jae? I don’t like the idea of leaving him to get home alone.”

Younghyun’s jaw is set. “He’ll be fine,” he says curtly.

Sungjin turns to Dowoon for confirmation. Dowoon bites his lip. “We, er. Saw him leave with someone. Pretty sure he’s already gone back to theirs.”

Oh. That explains Younghyun’s terse reply. “Right,” says Sungjin, “I see.”

He drops Dowoon off first, then Younghyun. The car ride is quiet. Awkward, and a little tense. Wonpil won’t stop humming that damn Twice song, it must have been playing at the club to be so stuck in his head.

When they’re finally back at theirs, Wonpil sighs with an over-exaggerated flourish. Despite his annoyance at having to play taxi, he finds his lips curling into a smile at Wonpil’s drunken antics.

“Come on then,” he says, getting out of the car and opening the door for Wonpil. “Time to go to bed, I think.”

“I’m mad,” says Wonpil, crossing his arms. He doesn’t sound mad. He’s using his aegyo voice again. Sungjin plays along.

“At me?” he guesses. 

Wonpil looks confused for a second. “Well– yes. But Jae. I’m mad at Jae.”

“Can you tell me about it in the apartment, maybe?” asks Sungjin.

Wonpil considers it, then nods. He tries to get up, but he’s still belted in, and drunk as he is he struggles with the fastening for a moment before Sungjin takes pity on him and leans over, undoing it.

He tries to offer his shoulder again to get Wonpil from the car to the building but Wonpil is having none of it, insisting on wobbling his way to up to their second-floor apartment by himself. There’s no elevator, so Wonpil clings to the railing of the staircase and it clearly takes all of his concentration. By the time they get to their door, he looks a little green.

“Not long now,” says Sungjin, unlocking the door and kicking off the sandals he’d hurriedly put on to drive in. Wonpil follows him into the entrance way and then stops, staring at his feet.

Wonpil is wearing is night-out clothes. Silken blue shirt, indecently tight black trousers, and a pair of leather ankle boots with laces and a slight heel. It’s the boots that seem to be causing him concern.

“Do you need help taking those off?” guesses Sungjin.

Wonpil nods, sitting down on the floor with a thump and sticking his leg out for Sungjin. Rolling his eyes, Sungjin crouches down and starts unlacing his boots for him.

Wonpil giggles. “It’s like Cinderella,” he says.

“I think in that story he’s putting a shoe on, not taking it off.”

Wonpil ignores him, still giggling. “My prince charming hyung.”

Sungjin ducks his head to hide the blush creeping up his cheeks as he pulls off Wonpil’s shoes for him and puts them in the cubby. Wonpil wiggles his socked toes. “Thank you hyungie. I was going to tell you something.”

“You were,” says Sungjin, standing up again and offering Wonpil his house slippers.

“I don’t remember what is was, though.” Wonpil says, taking them.

“You said you were mad at Jae for something,” he prompts.

“Yes!” Wonpil practically shouts. Thinking of their neighbours, Sungjin tries to shush him. Wonpil ignores him. “I am extremely actually very much mad at Jae-hyung! He ditched me!”

Sungjin can’t remember what it is you’re meant to give a drunk person to help them sober up. He figures water might help, so crosses the entrance way to the tiny kitchen in the corner of the living room. “Is that so?” he asks over his shoulder.

Wonpil stays where he is. “Yes! It was very rude of him. We were– we were…” Wonpil trails off. When Sungjin looks back at him, he’s got his thinking face on. “We had a plan! It was really clever.”

“Oh?” he says, “I’d love to hear about it.” He’s mostly asking questions to keep Wonpil entertained and pliant, make it easier to persuade him to go to bed, but he has to admit he’s a little curious. Wonpil and Jae are friends, but he’s never got the impression they’re the kind of close friends who would scheme together. But then, maybe Wonpil was over exaggerating in his drunk state.

“Jae-hyung was going to be my person. My wing-thing. My friend who does the thing.” A pause as he thinks of the word, then he slaps the wall excitedly. “wingman! That was Jae-hyungie’s word.”

That makes Sungjin stop in his tracks, halfway back to Wonpil with a glass of water in his hand. “What?”

“Silly hyungie, _listen_! Hyung said he’d be my wing-person. He sled – I mean, he _said_ – he was going to help me find someone to go home with and– and then he’d do the same. And we would get over our crushes together, because they’re doomed.”

“What crushes?” asks Sungjin sharply. Too sharply, he makes Wonpil jump. “Sorry,” he says again, much more calmly, “what crushes?”

“Shh,” says Wonpil, “it’s a secret.” He scrambles upright and puts a hand on Sungjin’s shoulder to steady himself. He only has one house slipper on, Sungjin notices. He leans in close and whispers, “Jae-hyungie has a crush on Younghyun-ah.”

“I know that,” says Sungjin, trying not to sound impatient. “But what about you? Who are you trying to get over?” It’s morally questionable to ask when Wonpil is as drunk as he is, when he can’t fully consent to sharing the information with him. But Sungjin knows if he doesn’t ask, he’ll lie awake theorising over who it is Wonpil likes, mentally berating himself for not being as hot or as nice as whoever his mind conjures up.

Wonpil leans in even closer, his alcohol-sweet breath fanning across Sungjin’s face. “Don’t tell anyone, alright?” he whispers.

Sungjin swallows, nods. Doesn’t trust himself to speak.

“It’s Sungjin-hyung.”

For a second, Sungjin thinks he misheard. “Seokjin-ssi?” Sungjin guesses. He didn’t even think Wonpil knew the man.

“No, _Sungjin-hyung_ , silly,” says Wonpil, and Sungjin knows he couldn’t have misheard twice.

“Wait, why are you telling _me_ this? Is this a joke?”

Wonpil steps away and crosses his arms. “Why would I joke about being in love with Sungjin-hyung?” he says crossly.

“Erm- well, you do realise who you’re talking to, right?” he feels as though he’s thoroughly lost the thread of this conversation, too confused by the mode of the confession to even be able to feel any kind of genuine reaction to it.

Wonpil looks momentarily startled, like he had truly forgotten it was Sungjin he was talking to. Then his eyes fill with tears. “Oh, oh no,” he says, sinking to the floor again, “you’re gunna tell me off.”

“Why in God’s name would I–” Sungjin takes a deep breath, and crouches down in front of Wonpil, carefully putting the class of water to the side on the floor. “I keep saying, I’m not going to tell you off.”

“I wasn’t supposed to tell you,” says Wonpil. “Jaehyungie-hyung said it wasn’t a good idea to tell you, because you might not like me back and that would be worse than not knowing.” Sungjin makes vague plans to throttle Jae next time he sees him for projecting his own issues with Younghyun onto Wonpil.

The tears in Wonpil’s eyes overflow and start to creep down his cheeks, fat and glossy. “This wasn’t how tonight was supposed to go,” he says, and his face crumples like a baby’s.

Startled, and feeling very out of his depth, Sungjin sits down properly on the floor across from Wonpil. “Hey,” he says, willing to sacrifice a bit of his dignity to try to stop Wonpil from crying. “Want to hear something really stupid?”

“What?”

“I’ve liked you since our first semester as roommates,” says Sungjin. “I never told you because I thought you were too good for me, but that’s why I get all protective and weird whenever we go out.”

Wonpil’s lower lip wobbles. His tears have reached his chin and are now dripping down into his lap. “That’s not stupid, hyung, that’s _sad_.”

“Maybe a bit,” says Sungjin. “But if you’ve had a crush on me this whole time, it’s a little stupid, isn’t it?”

“Huh?” says Wonpil, blinking at him with glistening eyes.

“Because– well. If we both like each other, that means you didn’t have to go out and try to hook up with someone else in the first place, doesn’t it? Because we could have just told each other how we felt and started dating.”

A little smile creeps its way onto Wonpil’s face. “I– could we really do that, hyung? Date?”

“Well, yeah. If you want to.”

Wonpil’s smile gets a little wider. He tries to swipe at his leaking eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, but the silky fabric is hardly absorbent. “And would that mean I get to be your boyfriend, and do boyfriend things?”

Sungjin smiles, offering the sleeve of his hoody up to Wonpil for him to dry his eyes with. “Yeah, as long as I get to be yours.”

“And it’s not just because I’m drunk and you want to make me feel better? You’ll still be my boyfriend in the morning, right?”

“Of course, Pillie,” says Sungjin.

“You promise? I’m real drunk and I might forget in the morning. If I forget, you have to remind me, ok?”

Praying it doesn’t come to that, Sungjin nods again. “Promise,” he says. He picks up the glass of water again and hands it to Wonpil. “Drink this, ok? It’ll help. And then let’s get you to bed.”

Wonpil does as he’s instructed, and Sungjin hovers over him like a mother hen as he brushes his teeth and gets into sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in. but when it comes to leaving and going back to his own bedroom, Wonpil grabs his hand.

“Stay with me?”

Sungjin colours. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea. You’ll be disorientated in the morning.”

“But I want you there when I wake up,” says Wonpil, “so I remember.”

And the thing is, when it comes to Wonpil, Sungjin is a weak, weak man. So he climbs into bed next to him, smiling at the other man’s little cheer. Wonpil snuggles close to him and Sungjin realises he’s about to kiss him a second before he does and turns away. Wonpil’s kiss lands on his earlobe.

“Not while you’re still drunk, Pillie. It wouldn’t be right.”

“Tomorrow?” asks Wonpil hopefully.

“Tomorrow.”

Wonpil wakes up with a pounding headache and a warm body in his bed and for a moment, he panics. Stupid Jae and his stupid ideas, if Wonpil actually hooked up with someone when he was drunk and nobody stopped him, he’s going to be so pissed–

But then he sees who it is he’s lying next to, takes in the slightly gormless look on his roommate’s sleeping face, the slightly furrowed brow, like he’s really concentrating even while he sleeps, and the night before comes flooding back.

A gentle touch on Sungjin’s shoulder which turns into a slightly more forceful nudge when the other doesn’t immediately awaken.

“Huh?” says Sungjin, blinking awake, “Pillie, what is it?”

“It’s tomorrow, hyung,” says Wonpil.

Wonpil can see the confusion on Sungjin’s face, the look of dawning comprehension as he remembers the night before. Sungjin smiles lazily. “Well alright then,” he says, “get over here.”

Beaming, Wonpil scrambles upwards, positioning himself so he’s hovering just a little over Sungjin, his arms on either side of his head and his hair falling into his eyes. “Hi,” he says breathily, “I think you owe me something.”

Sungjin laughs and takes Wonpil’s face into his hands, pulling him down a little so that their mouths meet.

Later, they’ll discuss how they’re going to negotiate dating when they already live together. They’ll debate if they should really start using the boyfriend label right away. Sungjin will have a serious conversation with Wonpil about unhealthy coping mechanisms and the dangers of drinking to avoid your feelings, and Wonpil will talk to him about his self-esteem issues and why on earth he thought he wasn’t good enough. Jae will be located and locked in a room with Younghyun until they talk about feelings and start dating for real.

But for now, they kiss. Early afternoon sunlight streaming through Wonpil’s half-closed blinds, blankets pooled around the lower half of their bodies, touching and exploring and learning about each other in a new way.


End file.
